Rise of The Guardians: The Meltdown Begins
by JayJayBird28
Summary: What happens when a past threat comes back to haunt the Guardians? Trouble. With Pitch out of the way (or so they thought), a former Guardian rises to take back what has been lost from her. In this action packed story, the Guardians will be tested in their faith in each other, their faith in themselves, and their faith in Man in Moon.
1. Beginning of The End

Jack looked out over his hometown Bergess. The air had begun to cool as fall began to roll in. Jack hated when school started up again because the kids weren't out to play in the morning. He always had to go elsewhere to play with kids. Lucky for him, school should be getting out pretty soon and he was ready to find his next victim.

Something in him though wanted to go search for Jamie. He would be in high school by now and he wasn't sure if he still even believed in him. It had been eight years since Jamie last saw him. How could he even know for sure that even if Jamie did believe that he would want to talk to him after Jack left?

Jack sighed and instead of waiting in front of the elementary school or the middle school, he went to Bergess's only high school. He sat perched on the high school sign, certain that no one would be able to see him. He looked at the sun and realized he would only have about five minutes before the high schoolers got out.

It was nerve racking waiting for the high schoolers to come out. If Jamie did see him, what would he say? How would he react? What if Jack doesn't even recognize him? These were questions Jack had always had but was never ready to face them until now. Then the bell rang.

Teenagers came flooding out the high school's front doors. None of them paid him any mind, which is what he expected. Most stop believing once they hit their freshman year. When it came to Jack, most stopped believing earlier than that.

Some of them began to walk home or to cafés, others walked to cars. It was tough for Jack to realize that he should be among them right now. Maybe not in this decade per say.

Jack scanned the crowd waiting to see Jamie. His heart was pounding so much that he actually had to stand up. He paced a bit back and forth as he waited and waited. It was becoming too much and he turned to leave when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"That's not a problem Priscilla! See you later!" a girl called before bumping straight into Jack. She dropped her books and some papers went soaring, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Jack rushed to grab one of the papers before it flew off. He placed the paper back on her books as she stood up.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said staring Jack straight in the eye, "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"You can see me?" Jack asked, standing astonished. He should have realized that when she bumped into him. Everyone else walks right through him.

"Yes I can see you," the girl smiled, "I can hear you talk too."

Jack let out a hearty laugh and took a good look at the girl. She was most definitely African American with long flowing hair. She had brown eyes and a slender body. She dressed like she owned the block though. He guessed she was probably really popular.

"I love the white hair look. I always figured that Jack Frost might have hair like that. Or at least that's what my mom always described him as." The girl chuckled, "I probably sound ridiculous."

"No, no, you don't sound ridiculous at all! I am Jack Frost!" He said. The girl gasped and looked around.

"You're kidding me right? Prove it." The girl dared.

Jack simply laughed and took his staff. He aimed it at a kid who had just reached the bottom of the school stairs. He bent down and touched his staff to the ground. A shot of frost was sent across the street and the kid fell on his bum. The girl laughed and turned back to him.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She beamed and held out her hand, "I'm Summer. Trust me I am more than pleased to meet you."

"Well you seem like you had this meeting planned out," Jack smiled as he shook her hand, but it burned, "Ow."

"Whoah," Summer said holding her hand, "You have some cold hands there buddy."

"I can say the opposite about yours. They are really hot." Jack said rubbing his hand.

"Sorry I stole my teachers tea cup before I came out here," Summer giggled, "She is like eighty years old. By the time she actually notices her giant tea pot is missing, she might be dead."

Jack and Summer both laughed. Then a honk came from across the street. Jack immediately recognized the person in the driver's seat.

"Jamie," Jack mumbled under his breathe. Jamie smiled and waved at Summer but lowered it when he noticed Jack. Jamie made it clear that he saw Jack which means he still believes in him.

"Oh you know Jamie? Cool kid. Well I have to go Jack," Summer said backing away, almost pretending as if she had never seen him.

"Bye Summer." Jack said as he watched her leave, still clutching his hand.

Summer hopped into the passenger seat, and leaned her head back on the head rest.

"You can't tell me you didn't see Jack Frost," Jamie said as he watched Jack stare back at him.

"Uh, no. Jamie I was by myself," Summer said, even though she was fully aware that she believed in Jack Frost and that he had been indeed making conversation with her.

"He was right next to you!" Jamie said putting the key in the ignition.

"Jamie, I already told you. He doesn't exist. Maybe your mom is right. Your obsessed with the whole Guardians thing. They're a joke and you need to let them go. Grow up Jamie." Summer said knowing that it hurt Jamie, knowing that if the Guardians ever heard, they would be hurt themselves.

Jamie sighed and drove her back to her foster home. Summer hopped out still looking back to see if Jack had followed them. It looked like the coast was clear. Summer was about to walk through the huge double doors to the foster home when Jamie called back to her.

"Maybe you're right Summer," Jamie stared down at his car keys, "Maybe I do need to let the Guardians go."

"It would be the right thing to do," Summer frowned, "We can't live as children forever. Don't worry Jamie, we will still always have our Guardians fan club."

Jamie gave her a weak smile. Summer sighed and hugged him. She knew what he was going through. To give up on the Guardians. She ushered him back to the car and waved to him as he left.

"Trust me Jamie," Summer smirked her eyes glowing red, "you wouldn't want to be stuck waiting for the Guardians. One day, they may not be there."

As Jamie drove, he felt a tinge of guilt that he had even thought about not believing anymore. When he did reach home, he rushed upstairs without even saying hello to his little sister. He plopped on his bead looking at an old picture he drew after him and the Guardians defeated Pitch.

Then a knock came from his window. Jamie hopped up and opened the window. An icy chill swept through his room and Jamie shivered. He smiled knowing exactly what it was. Jack Frost popped his head through the window with his wide grin.

"Hey kiddo," Jack said cautiously, "Although you aren't much of a kid anymore."

"Jack?" Jamie said allowing his smile to creep a little further, "No way Jack! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"I know it's been a second hasn't it?" Jack said letting himself into Jamie's room.

"Try years," Jamie said giving Jack a high five.

"Yeah I know. Being a Guardian is hard work you know," Jack smirked, "snow days don't just happen

"Hah! I figured it was you who snowed everyone in for a week three years ago. Best week ever!" Jamie laughed taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Jack propped himself on Jamie's windowsill.

"Good times, good times." Jack grinned.

"How come you never came back?" Jamie suddenly said. Jack looked down at his staff, and twirled it in his fingers. He was expecting Jamie to ask the question, Jack just simply didn't know how to answer it.

"You know, well, I guess I just—" Jack looked out the window as the sun began to set. "I don't know I guess I just figured that as soon as you woke up the next morning, that everything would go back to normal and that you wouldn't be able to see me."

"Are you kidding Jack?" Jamie grinned, "There wasn't a day that went by that I have stopped believing in you, Bunny, North, Tooth, or Sandman. Honestly, it was impossible."

Jack smiled, but saw Jamie frown.

"Summer thinks that I should stop believing in you guys." Jamie said looking down at his lap.

"Wait, Summer? The Summer I just met today?" Jack said looking over at Jamie.

"Yeah, Summer." Jamie said looking up, "Wait, you met her? She told me that she didn't see anybody!"

"No she definitely saw me. She was pretty excited too." Jack laughed.

"She must just be trying to protect her precious reputation." Jamie shook his head.

"What rep?"

"She has been picked on over the years for believing in you guys—the Guardians. It's been driving her nuts lately because well, it's our junior year and it looks bad for the two of us to be believing in what they call child's play. It's even worse because she is a girl." Jamie explained.

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Jack questioned.

"No clue, honestly. Girls are just way too dramatic if you ask me." Jamie said, "plus the other girls at her foster home pick on her as well. That may add to her sudden changes."

"Wait, foster home?" Jack perked up, "Summer mentioned her mom earlier today."

"Oh, her mom died a long time ago. That's how she ended up in the foster system."

Jack looked down at his staff again and sighed. He wished she would've had a sibling so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Of course this only made him think of his little sister. Jack brushed it off as he let Jamie talk about the eight years of his life that Jack had missed. At one point in time, his little sister came trudging into the room with a finished coloring book asking for a payment. She gasped as she saw Jack and gleefully hugged him. The three of them continued to talk until dinner time when Jack had to leave. Just because Bergess was his home, there were still other places that could use a little snow.

Jack took off in the night, but he caught sight of Summer walking along the sidewalk. He landed in front her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Jack! You scared me!" Summer giggled, "plus it's night time. You shouldn't do that to a girl walking alone."

"Well you aren't alone now," Jack smiled as they walked on. They walked in silence down the long side walk. It surprised him that Summer didn't have any questions about the Guardians since she seemed so interested earlier.

"So, I spoke to Jamie," Jack said

"What?" Summer said, trying not to sound angry, "Why did you do that?"

"Well he was the first kid to ever believe in me. That's why I was waiting by the high school. I gotta tell you, it feels nice to be believed in."

"Yes I'm sure it is," Summer said as if she knew what he was talking about, "but I wouldn't know I'm not a Guardian. What am I saying? You aren't a Guardian either."

"What?" Jack said with a confused look on his face.

"Everyone knows there are only four Guardians. Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and North. That's it!" Summer beamed at her knowledge. Jack felt slightly hurt for a second but then realized that he still isn't as popular as the other four were. They had been there almost since the beginning of time. Jack was still just a fraction of the time they had spent as Guardians.

"Yeah, only four." Jack frowned.

"Well shouldn't you be headed off to bring Winter to some random place on the other side of the planet?" Summer nudged him.

"Yeah I probably should," Jack said. He had just realized how stunning Summer really was. Her hair framed her face just right and she walked with such grace. He also noticed how she tried to understand what he was going through, even though she never would.

"Well then go bring joy to children," Summer smiled, "I at least know what that feels like."

Jack called on the wind and took off. He took one last look at Summer and kept flying.

"Ah, kitty doesn't know how to play dirty," Summer shook her head, "Wind, I know you can't hold us both. Lift me up."

Summer was lifted off the ground and she flew just above the mass expanse of houses. Farther ahead, Jack dropped to the ground. Unsure of what happened he looked around with his staff aimed and ready. Seeing nothing, he called on the wind once more. Jack was lifted off the ground and this time it was Summer turn to drop. She expected this, and in return, she had a soft landing.

Summer tried again, calling on the winds force to lift her up, and again Jack fell. He looked back and shot an ice blast, missing Summer by a couple inches. He hadn't seen her, but he thought he would press his luck. Jack got up again and called on the wind one last time. Summer smiled as he took off, faster this time.

"You're way more powerful than you look. Almost powerful enough to be a Guardian. Too bad there are only four, five soon enough." Summer stood up and held a sun pendent that was wrapped around her neck. She closed her eyes and focused. A ring of fire circled beneath her. Her feet seemed to catch fire as her outfit transformed. She was wearing bare-foot sandals now but the fire didn't stop there. It burned her jeans and shirt into a wood singed dress that stopped just above her knee. The fire burned holes on the sleeves causing them to flare out. Lastly, a feather popped out from her back as too medium sized, black with red at the end feathered wings formed.

"I guess I need to move a little faster than planned, Sun." Summer smiled, still clutching her pendent, "This one might jeopardize the plan. He seems to have a connection with the Guardians. What, I'm not sure. But I will find out."

Summer took to the sky looking back at the school. _Glad today was Friday. _She thought. She started to follow Jack wherever he was going. She kept a safe distance and at the same time keeping him in her sight. She dodged in and out of trees just to make sure he hadn't noticed

Eventually she started to pass by snow covered rooftops, and frozen streets. Dawn was coming and the city was beginning to wake up. Unlike Jack, Summer was actually going to have to hide to avoid being seen in plain sight. The air got chillier as she neared the ground. Still Jack soared on smiling as he rode the wind.

He stopped at a stoplight where some kids were crossing the street. He smiled as two boys walked along the sidewalk carrying snowboards. Jack watched as they made their way to a giant hill. It was completely empty and not a soul to be seen. One of the boys frowned as he stepped in slosh. The sun was beginning to melt the snow.

Jack laughed and took his staff and tapped the ground. Snow began to form right before their eyes. The slosh was no longer slosh. The two kids looked at each other and cheered, starting from the top of the hill and sliding down.

Summer smiled at how happy the kids were. She looked at Jack, mesmerized at how happy he could be with hardly anyone believing in him. She jumped when her wings began to sting.

"Ouch!" She whispered, massaging her wing, "Fine Sun, I'm going okay?"

Summer sighed as she sent a sparkle of red to the bottom of the hill. The snow began steam and melt. Summer frowned a little as one of the boys fell face first into a puddle of melted snow. He was soaked from head to toe. The boys looked at each other and got up to go home. Summer looked around to see Jack examining the puddle. Summer decided to power down, putting all of her energy back into the pendent.

Jack looked Summer's way, but she hid behind a tree. Summer held her breathe as he frowned and walked off, changing the puddle back to its original pile of snow. She sighed as she turned and walked out into the street. She smiled as two little girls handed out rose petals to those who walked by. She took one graciously. Summer put the flower in her hair and walked off.

Summer spotted Jack coming in the same direction, sending gusts of cold wind to people walking with groceries. Summer hid behind a tree trying not to be seen. Summer had a wonderful idea as he passed by her. She watched as he sent a wave of cold slicing through the streets. Summer decided to counter what he did. Just as fast as he sent a gust of cold wind, she turned up the heat. She put her hands up, catching the Sun's rays. She sent the rays shining down on everything with snow on it. Within a matter of minutes, the entire down had begun to melt. It was no longer cold but was feeling a bit like summer.

Jack looked back as a kid screamed from being hit with wet snow. He squinted as he saw the town he had just covered in snow, completely melted. The townspeople were just as confused as he was. Summer laughed feeling accomplished with herself. She came out from her hiding place and joined a group of kids running around playing tag.

Jack looked around, staff in hand, yet he couldn't seem to find a target. Everything looked normal. Everything felt normal besides the fact that the air was now hot, no longer cold. Bewildered, Jack took off, heading to the next location that was in need of a snow day.

Summer watched him go as the kids dispersed from their game of tag. _No matter_, Summer though, _his little games can easily be undone_.

"Well my friend, I do believe the time has come," Summer said looking up at the sky, "The meltdown begins now."

Summer powered up letting her wings sprout. She took to the sky as the sun began to go down in the little town. However at the North Pole, the sun was just coming up. Summer rushed as fast as her little wings could carry her so she could meet the Sun for its awakening. She flew fast, creating a heat wave wherever she went.

Finally the pole was in her sight. It was time to begin. She landed and scanned the horizon. The Sun seemed to shine a little brighter. Summer touched her hand to the cold ice and let her powers run free. Her pendent began to glow as a stream of fire sprang out from her fingertips. She stood up as the fire began to spread. From the fire sprang little red and black fairies. They were copycats of Tooth's little helpers.

The fire dispersed leaving the army of fire fairies in front of her. They smiled at her, eyes glowing red.

"Well, well," Summer said marveling at her newest creation, "Who's ready to melt the polar ice caps?"


	2. Burn, Baby, Burn

Jack sat down on a rooftop at his last destination. He felt like he had a pretty productive day besides that one town. He has no clue what happened. One minute, there was snow all around. The next minute, the snow was almost completely melted. It gave him a sickening feeling. The sun was shining down on this town, but he knew he wanted to be where the moon was. He stood up and gazed at his masterpiece.

"Alright, wind. Take me home!" Jack said letting the wind lift him up and carry him home. As he flew home, he watched the moon greet him as he reached Bergess. He walked the empty streets, peeking into kids' rooms as they had their last hurrah before bed. He passed by Jamie's room, but decided it would be best not to say hi at the moment.

Jack kept wondering where Summer lived. She seemed different than the other teens were, and he was curious about her. Intrigued even. Jack didn't want to admit it, but she had been on his mind nearly all day. It was almost as if she was holding back. Afraid of something. No matter how hard he tried to ignore these kinds of feelings, he always wished there was someone for him to open up to, and someone to open up to him.

A strange light interrupted his thoughts. North had sent up a distress signal—the Northern Lights. Jack stood up making sure what he saw was the signal. He shook his head and took off in that direction. Jack had begun to worry as he rode the wind. What could possibly be wrong now?

When Jack approached, he saw the warning signal going off from the workshop. Jack rushed to the entrance when he felt Bunnymund grab him by the arm and started dragging him somewhere.

"What the—Bunny!" Jack said following Bunnymund.

"The watch tower is under attack mate," Bunnymund said picking up the pace, "Why are the Arctics so cold!"

Jack chuckled as they zoomed toward the watch towers. But he wasn't expecting what he saw. Burning fairies that looked like the tooth fairies swarmed the watch towers, attempting to knock them over. The Yetis on the inside held their breath as one watch tower went down in flames.

"What the—" Jack said as he looked at the three remaining towers. Tooth flew by swatting at a swarm of pixies. Jack immediately sprang into action zapping at the pixies surrounding Tooth. Some of them turned and laughed at Jack, breathing fire and deflecting his blows. Down below, Bunny screamed as the pixies grabbed hold of ears and tried to pin him down. Tooth shrieked too as they grabbed her wings and dragged her down.

Jack swatted at the burning pixies. Another tower went down. Yetis had begun to scramble about. Jack was livid at this point. He released as much energy as he could, freezing the pixies around him. Another swarm of pixies grabbed the hood of Jack's jacket, pulling him down. Jack tried to ward them off, clawing at the air as one of the pixies snatched his staff.

Then all froze in their tracks as a loud crack came from afar.

"No! The pole! It's melting!" North shouted as him and his yetis watched a piece of the pole break far off in the distance. Then another boom came from the workshop as a blast of fire busted open the entrance.

The burning pixies laughed as they dropped them and fled for the workshop.

"It was a trap!" Tooth called, "Sandy!"

Jack hadn't even noticed that Sandman was even there. Since Sandman couldn't talk, it was easy to forget where Sandman is. Sandman nodded to Tooth and took off toward the workshop. Bunnymund and North were close behind. Tooth and Jack took to the air, flying as fast as they could to the workshop.

Bunny and North were trapped by stampeding Yetis, fleeing the building.

"What the—" North said, "You will fight Pitch but you can't stand a little boom?"

Jack, Tooth, and Sandman entered after smashing an entrance at the top of the workshop. It turned out the place wasn't on fire at all. Whoever it was simply used a blow to get into the workshop. Jack entered a room that familiar to all the Guardians. A giant globe stood in the center of the room, but the rest of the room had been torn to pieces.

Tooth gasped as the Summer turned hiding something behind her back.

"Summer?" Tooth said. At that moment North and Bunnymund came bounding in the room.

"Well look who it is," Summer smirked as her burning fairies came into the room sitting on her head, "It's the Guardians. How long has it been again? Maybe three hundred and twenty three years?"

"How did you get out of exile?" North asked, gazing in wonder."

"Does it matter how I got out?" Summer asked, "What matters is how I got in! And I'm going to get back what was taken from me! There's only four of you, and I've only gotten stronger."

"Four?" Tooth asked, "There's five of us now."

"Five?" Summer asked in amazement. She gasped, her heart pounding faster as Sandman moved aside to display Jack. Jack caught her gaze and couldn't help but feel broken. How could he have not seen that she wasn't who she said she was?

"You replaced me?" Summer asked, staring at Jack, heartbreak in her eyes.

"Replaced you?" Jack asked, "There was a fifth Guardian before me?"

"We did not replace you Summer," North said, "The Man in Moon chose to let you go and chose to put Jack in. That was not our decision!"

Summer looked between all the Guardians. It took Jack a second to realize that Bunnymund hadn't said a word.

"Yes, but you could have stuck up for me!" She shouted, "Bunny, you could have stuck up for me!"

Bunnymund looked up at her for the first time, his eyes sad and his heart pounding.

"Summer, I… I could have—" Bunny tried before looking back down at the floor again.

"That's what I thought," Summer said, her voice growing angrier by the second, "Well I have everything I need. You'll all pay for what you did to me!"

Then, Man in Moon shone down bright, displaying the shadow of a tree.

"It's too late, 'Man in Moon'. You had your chance. Now," Summer said staring into Bunny's eyes, "Now I will make my own destiny."

She took the object she was holding behind her back and displayed it. A glowing red orb. Then she let her pendent transform. She spread her wings and took off. Jack couldn't stand it and he took off after her.

"Jack, wait!" he heard Tooth call after him.

"Summer!" Jack called, not wanting to see her leave in such distress, "Summer, wait!"

Summer stopped in her tracks and turned, trying not to cry as she kept her distance.

"What do you want Jack? And don't even think of trying to stop me!"

"Summer I just want to talk! You don't have to do whatever you're planning. I just ask of you one thing," Jack said, staff in his left hand, the other one outstretched.

"And what is that?" Summer said relaxing a bit.

"Don't drag Jamie into this again," Jack said, "Please don't make him apart of whatever scheme you're up to."

Summer seemed to consider this until something sparked her anger, "You seem to have a habit of abandoning people."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You can't even remember who I am! Why should I entrust you to take care of Jamie? No way! I'll keep seeing him and there is nothing you can do about it! He's my best friend! A better one than you'll ever be." Summer shouted and flew off.

Tooth zoomed up to him and started to go after Summer, but he put a hand out and held her back. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and led him back to the workshop.

"Jack, what happened back there?" North asked as they reentered the workshop.

"She's just angry," Jack said trying to convince himself that she was just talking out of anger, "Now what did she take? And what did she mean by I replaced her?"

The moon shined down on a marking on the floor and cast the shadow of the orb.

"That's right!" North exclaimed, "The Orb of Healing!"

Above Sandman's head, images of a potion and the sun popped up.

"She's going to try to change herself back to normal!" Tooth gasped. Bunnymund simply stood in the corner of the room with his head down, sharpening his boomerang.

"Back to normal?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Bunny said examining his boomerang, "Before she was Summer, she was Mother Nature, aka Life."

"Mother Nature?" Jack asked again. Bunnymund finally looked up at Jack as he began the story.

"About a year after you came, Summer followed, but she came as an Earth nymph. She helped the trees grow, flowers bloom. She used to help me bring spring. The two of us were really close mate. Even when she was a child, she always looked for me the morning of Easter."

"Wait, you used to play with her before she became who she is?" Jack asked trying to process all of the information.

"Yeah," Bunny smiled recalling past memories, "boy she was a fast little tyke. She loved to play hide and seek. Tag was her favorite game. Every Easter she encouraged the local kids to play. All of them loved her. She saved an entire host of kids from a fire and Man in the Moon rescued her."

"How come I never heard of her?" Jack asked.

"Because of what came next." Bunny said, staring back at the ground. Sandman put a hand on Bunny's back as Tooth took over.

"Because of her bravery, Man in the Moon thought she would make a great fit for a Guardian. But something went wrong. She touched something left over from our very first battle with Pitch. It was poisoned. She became very sick and began to change. Her earth powers began to change to fire. She burned everything she touched. Summer begged the Man in Moon to help her but he refused. He made her give up being a Guardian because there was too much darkness in her heart." Tooth frowned.

"She got upset and went crazy," North took up the burden, "eventually we had to put her in exile. Her new powers were making the summer much hotter, causing weird climate changes everywhere. The sun was enough without her adding to it. She had been keeping summer going from underground. It was the only way to help her keep her job without her burning up the entire planet."

"So she blames me for taking her place?" Jack said curiously.

"No Jack," Tooth said softly.

"She blames us for not sticking up for her," Bunny sighed, "she only wants to go back to her old self. To be a Guardian again."

"She loved what she did, Jack." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder, "her new powers were just too hard to handle. It was for the best. I just wish she still had that same passion."

"You have no idea what she is capable of," Jack said recalling how many of the other kids at her school seemed to admire her, besides the fact that she still believed in them.

"Wait, you have seen her in action?" Tooth asked.

"She had disguised herself as a student at a high school in Bergess," Jack said, "She ran into me when I went to search for Jamie."

"You saw Jamie? What about Sophie?" Bunnymund said nudging Sandman to wake up.

"Yes, they both seem to be doing quite well." Jack smiled.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, but we have to focus on Summer! She has the healing orb! How are we supposed to get it back?" North said, "wait, I have it! We all know her center! We use it against her!"

"But how do we know her center hasn't changed?" Tooth asked.

"Care has always been her center. She cares about everyone she meets. Unless that has changed, but that would make her heartless, bitter, unconcerning."

"No way," Jack said as the others nodded in agreement, "she still has that center. I have seen how she cares for others! You didn't see her face when I went to talk to her. It was pain, not bitterness. I saw heartbreak, not heartless. And I saw the way she looked at you Bunny. It was longing, not a look that signaled that she was unconcerning. There is good in her, I know it."

The others stared at Jack, knowing how into tasks he can become. But this was more than that. Jack was talking as if he had known her forever.

"Jack, when I came to get you, I heard Summer scream something about you not remembering her," Tooth said turning to Jack.

"I have no clue what she is talking about. I had never met her until two days ago." Jack shrugged, "Plus I have all my memories."

"Well, the town Summer is from isn't too far away from your home town mate," Bunnymund said looking at Tooth.

"Oh! I've got it!" North said pointing at Jack, "Is there a tooth you haven't lost yet?"

"Come on big guy," Jack laughed, "I was a full grown boy, of course I lost all my teeth."

"No wait, North has a point!" Tooth said. She sent baby tooth to examine his mouth. Baby tooth poked and prodded until she smiled and turned to Tooth with two thumbs up.

"You haven't lost one of your back teeth!" Tooth said excitedly, "maybe you do have a memory of Summer and you just don't know it because you never lost that tooth!"

"Well it looks like we have to band together," North said, "Once again! The Guardians must stand together! Are we all in?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Great! Tooth, Sandman! If I remember correctly, you guys have jobs to do! Get back to work! Me, Jack and Bunnymund can come up with a plan, while doing everything we need to do." North said smiling at his accomplishment. The team broke up, running to do whatever they had to do.

Jack sat in front of the workshop while North and Bunnymund tried to devise a plan. Jack wondered why he never lost his tooth. In all matters he wondered why it had to be Summer. Summer was the only person that had ever gotten stuck in his brain like that. He thought about her all the time, even now more than ever.

Jack wasn't sure how he was ever going to get over the broken look Summer gave him when she said he didn't remember. At that point he wanted to do anything to get her to smile. He liked her smile. He missed her smile.

"What am I going to do?" Jack asked looking up at the moon, "If you could just send me a sign, anything!"

The moon never responded. Jack drew a flower with his finger, springing a frozen flower to life. He sighed, as he began to bury himself in his thoughts. One way or the other, he would fix this. He wasn't sure how, but he had to do it.


	3. What Phase is This?

"Come on you stupid, worthless piece of junk!" Summer shouts tossing the orb onto the bed. The orb rolls helplessly onto the ground, pulsing a red color. Summer runs her fingers through her hair, never having felt more frustrated.

She cannot get the orb to activate. She has tried using her powers, rubbing it like a lamp, yet nothing is working. The more she tried, the longer the light at the end of the tunnel seems to be. Her whole reason for the charade back at the pole was to retrieve the orb and heal herself.

Summer takes deep breaths trying to contain her anger. She can still feel the poison rush through her. She glances out the window at the setting sun. She sighs as she opens the window. The sun shines down, reflecting an image of a flower.

Summer nods and leans against the window. When Moon was not there for her, Sun was and still is. Summer could count on Sun no matter what. Sun was there to help. Woman in the Sun is often disregarded and overlooked by everyone. The two help each other out. Sun would help rid Summer of her burning form and return her to the person she used to be, and Summer would help Sun teach Man in the Moon a lesson about power. Everything would turn out the way it is supposed to be.

Summer studies the flower as Sun shines brighter. Summer's eyes widen realizing what kind of flower it is. There is only one place this flower can be found, and only one way to get it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Summer rolls her eyes, "Do you know how hard this is going to be to get?"

The image changes displaying a picture of Jack Frost. Once again, Summer grimaces.

"There is no way you are getting me to talk to that guy! How am I going to get him to take me there?" Summer whines.

The picture of Jack Frost swirls into the form of a heart. Summer groans and walks away from the window. There would be no reasoning with Jack. He didn't remember who she was and has even taken her place as guardian. Why would she try to make friends with him? Just to get a flower that could make her dreams come true? She would rather stay Summer than to make peace with Jack.

The image changes one last time and displays a dark cave. Summer holds her breathe, recognizing the prison she has spent the last two hundred and fifty-eight years in. Woman in the Sun had gotten her out of the prison, but she could just as easy put her back in. The light dims and the sun's rays are gone.

Summer stood alone in her room with the wind blowing through the window. A knock comes from her door and it opens slightly. Summer rolls her eyes as her foster mom pops her head into the room. Summer's eyes immediately spy the glowing orb by her bed. She quickly rolls it under her bed and smiles at her.

"Hey Summer, your friend is here to see you," She smiles gently. Summer peeks out the window and spots Jamie waiting by his car.

"Thanks Mrs. Gelila," Summer smiles and rushes down the stairs glancing back at the orb.

_Psh, visit Jack Frost. Pure insanity when I have Jamie,_ Summer thinks as she steps out into the open air. Jamie waves to her, opening the passenger door. Jamie can't decide if he should bring up the fact that Jack talked to Summer. He can tell she is not in her normal mood.

"You ready to go?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, anywhere but here," Summer responds leaning against the window.

"See this is why you never get to stay in a foster home for long," Jamie shakes his head, "Why is it that you find fault in every family you stay with?"

"Because I wasn't meant to have a real family!" Summer glares at Jamie. She softens her gaze and looks longingly out her window, "It's because I simply wasn't meant to have a real family."


	4. We meet again

**UPDATE: If you continued to read, then you know I said I hated chapter 4. Well SURPRISE! I rewrote it and now it sounds much better! I will add the next chapter soon. I just couldn't leave chapter 4 in the state it was. Thanks for hanging in there everyone!**

Bunnymund paces back and forth, his ears twitching at every sound. Even though the Warren was empty, Easter having already been passed, Bunny was far from calm. He sighs and hops through one of his tunnels, leaving a trail of flowers behind him.

He kicks a door down at the end of a third hallway and steps into an office-like room. There are collections of eggs lining every room and few papers. Little tiny eggs hop as they see Bunny stroll into the room and lie down in a hammock. They excitedly try to get his attention but Bunny just simply shakes his head.

"Bring it to me," Bunny says in a deep voice. The two eggs waste no time hopping down from the large desk that they are perched on and rolling a large green egg over to him. Bunny leans over and picks it up, fully relaxing in his hammock. He twists the green egg and opens it up. A large display of color seeps through the egg and displays a moving picture as if a projector.

Bunny smiles as he watches a dancing child who was had over three baskets of eggs. Bunny remembers this year well… the year the little girl had found every last egg he had hidden in that tiny town. Very few of the other kids had any eggs and Bunny had to hide extra so they wouldn't feel left out.

The girl begins to sing and Bunny can't help but laugh. The child gleefully looked up at Bunnymund, as if having known him forever. The little girl plucks a blooming yellow flower and gives it to Bunny as a present. The projected picture shrinks and a large, overbearing yellow and purple flower is left behind inside the egg. Little blue sparkles spew from the flower and Bunny sighs.

Summer had been the little girl who had given him the flower. The flower had never stopped sprouting and has only grown over the couple hundred years since it was given to him. Bunny shuts the egg, his eyebrows furling. He hops up to a seated position and shakes his head. He places the egg back on its pedestal and walks out of his office.

Bunny smacks his foot on the floor and a hole opens up in front of him. He hops into it and out into the world above. He looks up at the moon and shakes his head.

"I don't know what you're up to, mate," Bunny says to Man in Moon, "But this is going to be a big challenge. A big, big challenge."

**A little later at the North Pole….**

"Ow! I may be immortal, but that still hurts!" Jack shouts holding his jaw.

"I've seen teeth pulled hundreds of times! This should've been easy!" North says peering into Jack's mouth. Jack waves him off grabbing his staff and pacing around the globe.

"This is ridiculous! The key to knowing why Summer hates me is in my mouth and we can't get it out. Oh yeah. Today is turning out to be another WONDERFUL day," Jack says sarcastically.

"Don't be such a wimp you big baby," Bunny laughs a little, "I say we do what every other parent does and yank that sucker out with a string and a yeti."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jack glares at him, "If North's gigantic hands can't get it out, then how is a string and a yeti supposed to help?"

"It'll be a jam seeing you in a lot of pain," Bunny laughs again. Jack scowls at Bunny, leaning against a desk. Without Tooth and Sandman, it didn't feel like much was getting done. Jack was happy they had finally gotten off the topic of his baby tooth, but they still didn't know what to do about Summer. The Man in Moon hadn't spoken to them since Summer, leaving them clueless. Jack can't wrap his head around the best way to handle the situation. With Pitch, it was find him and attack. With Summer, he doesn't know _what _exactly to do. Were they supposed to fight her, so sit back and watch to see what happens?

It would seem that the others weren't quite sure what to do either. It isn't long before the three are arguing. The yetis and the elves had filed out of the room, to afraid to be in the same room as the bickering trio.

"Well we can't hurt her!" Bunnymund protests, "What good is that going to do?"

"She attacked us with fire pixies!" North counters, "It would be plan! Attack before she attacks us. She is living in a foster home—"

"And that's a whole other problem in itself!" Jack mentions, "How did she mold her way into the school systems? She doesn't have a birth certificate! If something were to happen to her, they would have the police trying to find someone they will never be able to find. You can't punish the _spirit of summer_!"

"I can't believe she got out," Bunnymund shakes his head, "How is it possible that she got out!"

"Maybe that's it!" North shouts, "We need to go to the Underground where we locked her up! Maybe the answer is there."

"That, is the best thing you've said all day," Jack agrees nodding his head, "Besides, I would love to see this so called Underground."

"Jack I swear if you use this place to mess with Easter—"

"Relax rabbit," Jack mocks, playing with North's snowglobe which had been displayed on a pedestal behind him, "Maybe if I see this place, I can figure out how she got out. I am the master trickster after all."

Bunnymund looks at North with a pleading look in his eyes, but all North can do is shrug, "He isn't wrong."

Bunny rolls his eyes, nodding his agreement, "Fine. We can't take him to the Underground—"

Before Bunnymund can finish, they hear a crack far off in the distance. It was the same sound they had heard when Summer's pixies had attacked. The heat from the burning pixies had melted a small portion of the poll. Instinctively, Jack shoots up through the hole Summer had created and out into open world. Jack holds his staff close to him, looking out above the horizon.

The cold brisk air whisks past his face, his hair blowing ever so softly. North and Bunny exit the workshop on the ground below. North calls up to him, wondering what he sees. Jack can't see anything out of the ordinary, but if something is going on, there is only one person it could be. Jack heads inside with the others, but only to be met with a strange aura.

"What the—"

"Christmas lights," North finishes Jack's sentence watching as the globe suddenly becomes ignited with lights. It was as if everyone in the world was beginning to believe in the guardians. But just as quickly as the wave had come, it was gone. The lights died down as well, returning to their normal amount of believers with a few bonuses.

"You really need to check your heating system mate," Bunnymund says surprised. Jack actually stole a laugh.

"Jack, go see what is going on," North says, ignoring their joke.

"But it was just a little blip. Nothing that big could've happen—"

"I said go see what is going on. Something is wrong! I can feel it in my belly!" North says.

"Here we go again," Bunny says.

"Am I ever wrong?" North puts his hands on his hips, displaying his naughty or nice tattoos.

Jack is getting fed up with this. He plans to confront Summer, even if he has to do it alone. What's a little heat going to do?

"Wind, take me home!" Jack says with determination. The wind picks up speed and takes him higher above the clouds. He dips down below the clouds and back again, laughing as he does. He peers down at some of the cities he passes, making note of some places that could use a snow day.

It isn't long before he reaches his hometown. He lands in the streets, dodging behind a building as a familiar car whizzes past. It's Jamie's red convertible and he had a passenger. The girls long brown curly hair was all too familiar now. Jack takes off, following close behind, but out of sight. Jack watches as Jamie pulls up to Summer's foster home, but neither one of them move to get out of the car.

"Shut up Jamie!" Summer laughs, "It was not that funny!"

"It was kind of funny," Jamie laughs, "You still have a piece of lettuce in your hair!"

"It was a vicious rabbit!" Summer sneers.

"I thought you loved animals?" Jamie mocks.

"Apparently they don't love me back," Summer sighs, "I guess I can't be an old cat lady now."

Jamie and Summer exchange looks, neither one willing to break eye contact.

"You won't be old and alone," Jamie says finally, "A girl like you will never be alone."

Summer smiles softly. _If only you knew that I can never grow old. _Sometimes it is hard for Summer to grasp that she will have to let Jamie go so he can grow up without her. She won't age like he will. What kind of friend is that?

Summer was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jamie inching closer to her, definitely ready to kiss her. Summer feels a chill and suddenly looks around. She could sense Jack nearby. The bitter air sent shivers down her spine and Summer pulls back.

"I should go," Summer suddenly says. Jamie frowns slightly, and laughs nervously.

"Right! I mean, yeah you should go," Jamie says trying to stay upbeat, "Your, uh, foster mom will be looking for you I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna… go," Summer says grabbing her bag and opening the car door. She adjusts her skirt and zips up her ankle boots. She fixes the color on her denim jacket and waves goodbye to Jamie. She watches as Jamie zooms off. Summer's heart drops as he leaves. She holds her necklace and shakes it off, her mind taking a breather. Another gust of cold win sets her eyes ablaze.

"Jack Frost!" Summer grunts, "I know you're here."

* * *

Jack walks out of a small alley with a smug look on his face. Summer walks towards him, holding out her right hand. A fire staff appears in her hand, but Jack doesn't back down.

"What's happening to the pole?" Jack demands, "What did you do?"

Summer laughs a bit pointing her staff towards him, "What did I do? Question is why didn't you see it coming?"

"Stop with the riddles!" Jack said, "Whatever happened to you in the past, whatever you're feeling, it's time to let it go."

"Let it go," Summer puts her free hand over her heart, "My, my! I can't let it go. Because everytime I look at my reflection, I'm reminded that I'm stuck like this! I am my own reminder of what happened! I wasn't meant to let it go!"

"Summer," Jack steps forward, "It doesn't have to be like this."

"You're right," Summer puffs out her chest, "It doesn't."

Jack stands back and raises his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"How about we make a deal," Summer smiles deceptively. Her fire staff disappates and she crosses her arms. Jack isn't quite sure what to do, but seeing as she might be willing to take the high road, he backs down.

"Okay, let's hear what you have to say." Jack says, still holding his staff.

"I want you to take me to the Warren," Summer says with sincerity. Jack softens his gaze as Summer continues to explain. "I used to go there when I was a kid. Bunnymund and I. I haven't been back since Man in Moon banished me from being a guardian."

"So you want to go back because of nostalgia?" Jack asks, "Why?"

"I need to know the old me is still there, Jack," Summer takes a step forward, looking close to tears, "Please Jack. Can you take me to the Warren?"

Jack can't help but stare into Summer's dark brown eyes. He can't see any bit of ferociousness in her, and for a second, he forgets about every hostility toward her he had. Jack thinks about how he was able to change, and he can't help but feel that Summer can change too. Jack breaks his gaze as Summer closes in.

"Jack, please!" Summer pleads, "I just need to know! Don't you know what that feels like?"

Jack looks back up at Summer, and he feels like melting. He already knows there is no way he can just tell her no like that.

"Okay, but we can't tell anyone about this," Jack points. Summer smiles and holds out her hand.

"Awesome! Let's shake on it!" Summer says. Jack's eyes widen as she says that, a flashback to his old village coming to mind. But just as quickly as the memory came, it is gone. Jack stares at Summer, who simply cocks her head to the side.

"Well, don't leave me hanging. Do we have a deal or not?" Summer asks. Jack shakes his head yes, extending his hand to shake. They both jump back after attempting to shake hands.

"Ow!" Jack says looking at his singed hand. Summer shakes her hand, making a pained expression.

"Gosh! Your hands are freezing!" Summer sighs, "I'm holding you to your promise Mr. Frost. You better deliver, or I will do something you all will regret."

Without another word, Summer turns to leave and all Jack can do is sigh. He looks up at Man in Moon, wondering if he would've approved of what he did. Why couldn't he say no to Summer? She seems all so familiar, but that's impossible. Jack shakes his head as he heads back to the North Pole. The other guardians were not going to be too happy about what he did. Luckily, he knows how to sneak in and get North's snow globe. What could happen?

* * *

"That fool fell for it!" Summer cheers as she reaches her room in her foster home, "He is so incredibly stupid! But then again, he always has been."

Summer grabs her necklace letting out a tiny chuckle. She can feel Woman in Sun sending tingles of power up her arm in approval. Summer wanders over to her vanity, striking a pose. She brushes through her big curly hair, giving a twirl. Summer loves her chocolate skin ad dark, perfectly curly hair. Everyone thought she was gorgeous, and she never would be too modest.

Summer smiles her wicked smile, talking to the sun pendant she wore around her neck.

"Next stop, The Warren!"


	5. The Warren

**NOTE! I did add the word 'hell' in this chapter. I never go to far with language and I don't use any worse language in any of my stories.**

Summer waits impatiently as the sun rose higher and higher. Summer is already dressed ready to let the sun recharge her pendant. Finally the sun's rays creep into her room. Summer walks to her window and opens it for a breath of fresh air. She smiles as the sun shines on her pendant, heating it and giving it power.

Summer realizes that she doesn't have to use the pendant in order to transform, but the pendant gives her so much more power. Why be ordinary when she can be extraordinary? She has yet to discover the full extent of how the pendant enhances her gifts. How can she? When she burns almost everything she touches with it, where is she going to go where she won't raise suspicion?

To her surprise, Jack did not fail to show up. She is leaning against her window seal when a cold burst of wind comes her way. She tries not to groan as Jack flies up to her with a smile on his face. Summer is still not happy about what the Sun has asked her to do. A whole day with Jack Frost the betrayer? Not her idea of fun.

"As promised I come bearing gifts," Jack says joining her.

"I asked to go to the Warren," Summer says laughing, "not for gifts."

Jack pulls out a giant snow globe. He whispers "Warren," and suddenly the scene changes.

"No way! North let you borrow his snow globe?" Summer says, "He never let me touch it back when I was a-"

"Guardian?" Jack finishes her sentence. Summer looks shocked and baffled. How can he be so forward? Summer couldn't contain her scowl. She feels her face flush with anger.

"They told you," Summer shakes her head.

"Summer, I didn't replace you," Jack says, "it sounds like there was this whole mix-"

"You are the last person on this planet I want to be with right now," Summer says rising to her feet, "If I'm going to spend an eternity as Summer, I'd rather not spend it making hell hotter than it already is by being with you."

Summer is about to use her pendant when Jack flings the snow globe and pushes her into it. Summer grunts as she face plants on dirt. _Why that little_...

Summer's thoughts are interrupted as she glances around the Warren. It is bigger than she remembers. She recognizes every plant, every bush, and every tunnel. She has helped Bunny grow a majority of the plants she sees before her.

Summer stands to her feet. Instantly she looks down realizing she hadn't gotten a chance to put on shoes. The grass was starting to burn under the heat of her rage. She touches her pendant and let's it transform her. Her wings sprout and she does a back flip into the air, trying to get off of the grass as fast as possible. Summer takes a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. She knows her hair is probably lit up like a fireplace.

Jack is still baffled at her transformation. How does she do that? Summer's massive, black with red ombré wings are the most definable feature. No one could mistake her wings. And her hair is fully flamed. It is like looking at a dark angel.

"Why did you bring me here, Jack?" Summer says with a red twinge in her eyes.

"A deal's a deal," Jack shrugs, "You said you wanted to see the Warren right? Now's your chance. No funny business."

Summer doesn't know what to do. She has to find the flower. She can't go back without it but if Jack is always around her, she won't be able to search for it without raising suspicion. But then she remembers the heart that the sun had reflected two days before. Summer takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She can feel her hair return to normal, but she is still giving off too much heat to land.

Summer looks at Jack for a few moments before peeking through the nearest tunnel. She knows exactly where it leads. It is somewhere she will be able to calm herself. A safe haven.

Jack gestures toward the tunnel and she smiles. She begins to fly in that direction, Jack walking close behind. Her mind fills with memories of her walking through tunnels with Bunny, laughing and giggling. He had taught her how to fight in the Warren. There are some things she will never forget.

She sees the tunnel split into left and right and she spirals right, her wings closing around her as she does. They open back up as she levels off. Jack is laughing behind her, flying to keep up.

Eventually she comes across a group of tiny eggs. Her large wings fan open, bringing her to a halt. The eggs begin to run in circles, running towards the source of the heat. Summer giggles as she radiates more heat. They begin to follow her and she slowly backs up, careful not to let her toes touch them. She didn't want them scrambled.

"Wow they like you," Jack laughs.

"They like the heat," Summer smiles, "which I guess makes me better than you."

"Really?" Jack laughs, "Well they like me because I'm fun."

That was all it took. Summer now knew his center. He doesn't even have to justify it. Summer knows all too well that their center is also their biggest weakness. Bunny is living proof of that. Their centers blind them from the truth.

"Fun huh?" Summer laughs as they reach the end of the tunnel and the eggs run away, finding bushes to hide in. They have stumbled into a room with large trees that are folded over, a river of colors and dyes, and flowers that spew sparkles. Summer inhales the fresh scent of the flowers. This is where the eggs come to be decorated for Easter. This room always relaxes her.

Summer suddenly wonders how much the Guardians actually told him about her. Maybe it is time to find out. But she can't just ask him. She has to find a unique way to find out. And she knows just how to do it.

"Why don't skip the little trip down memory lane and have a little FUN instead?" Summer challenges, her eyes glowing a fiery red.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack says a sideways smile appearing on his face.

"I say we play a little game of tag," Summer crosses her arms, the oversized sleeves of her dress hanging delicately. Her long, black, curly hair flows in the wind, the tips of her wings dragging on the floor.

"Not a good idea," Jack shakes his head, "You don't know these parts like I do. You'll just get lost and I'll end up winning."

Strike two, Summer thinks in her head. The Guardians are holding back information. Jack still doesn't know the whole story. But she plays along, laughing to herself. Maybe it is time to find out just how much he knows. An idea pops into her head and she shoots Jack a mischievous grin.

"True, but let's give it a shot," Summer says, "No funny business."

"Definitely no funny business, because you won't be laughing when I win," Jack laughs.

"Try me," Summer dares her eyes flashing red again.

"Alright Hot Head," Jack laughs to himself, "let's see what you got. Who starts?"

"You be it," Summer says, "try and catch me. Say go when you're ready."

Jack smirks, "Go!"

Faster than lighting, Summer's wings take her to the top of the room they were in, Jack follow close behind. Summer hasn't even gotten up to full speed. She swan dives backwards, her wings folding around her as she drops closer to the river. She fans out her wings, taking a right back into the tunnel they came from.

Not too far through the tunnel there is a left turn. Summer remembers it leading to one of the gardens her and bunny had created. She quickly turns remembering a secret passage way that Jack more than likely wouldn't know.

Soon Summer is in an open area where a sea of blue, snow covered flowers grew in large quantities. The garden is much bigger than the last time she saw it. Jack comes into the clearing but she doesn't stop. She flies just above the snow flowers. At the same time, a snowball whizzes by her head. She turns over onto her back, still soaring through the air. She looks past her toes at a smiling Jack.

"Cheater!" She mocks. He laughs and throws another one, this time actually FROSTING her blue frosted flowers. It isn't long before it begins to snow. She laughs, not having enjoyed the snow since she was in her early teens. She quickly flies upwards and makes a quick dash in the opposite direction of Jack.

Summer peeks over her wing, knowing Jack is close behind. She smiles and focuses her gaze forward. There are two large stone eggs with legs guarding a section of the wall. They have on friendly, tiki like faces. She points toward the wall and mumbles something…

"_Wazi_," she says and a circular piece of stone rolls away revealing another tunnel. Summer speeds through it, having to hug herself with her wings to fit. The stone rolls shut before Jack can get to it. It is dark but there is light somewhere close. Summer let's herself catch her breathe. She walks to a door that is emitting a little light from underneath it. She lets her hand catch fire and she places it on the wooden door. It begins to burn and she gasps, completely forgetting where it led.

Bunnymund's personal getaway is filled with a million egg designs. She steps into the rather large space and looks down at the floor. A majority of the floor is stone, but there is still some grass. She steps into the room, keeping her temperature down.

The room has stone shelves lined all around. There are eggs on pedestals lining the shelves. There are a few books, and a few iced trinkets (most likely from North). There is one desk in the center of the room and a hammock towards the back. All of the eggs are on pedestals. Some of them she recognizes as the special designs they had created together. But there are some that she doesn't recognize. A set of eggs sparkle, catching her eye. They are coated in gold. One of them is significantly larger than the other two.

She starts with the small gold one on the left. She examines it as if it contains poison. Summer notices a tiny crease and turns it to the left. It pops open and she watches as it spirals into a projection. It was of the Guardians first battle with Pitch. Bunny had only ever told her stories. Seeing it is a different story. This guy truly is evil.

After the projection finishes, a little key is left in its place. Summer closes it and opens the other tiny egg. This one shows their second fight with Pitch. Summer watches in horror as Pitch destroys Sandman. Summer can feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise as she watches Jack Frost and Jamie finish off Pitch. The projection ends and left behind was little bits of black sand.

Summer can sense her hair smoking. She never got the chance to fight in a real battle. Bunny had prepared her as best she could for anything that came her way. Why wasn't she prepared for what happened to her?

The whole scene seems unfair. Jack wasn't even a guardian when he helped them. The Man in Moon chose Jack and he rejected. Only an idiot would reject being a Guardian. No matter how unfair it is, Summer has to admit to herself that Jack is an impressive guy. He always has been. From the time she knew him growing up to now. No wonder Jamie is obsessed with Jack Frost. The only thing that makes her upset is seeing Jack as a guardian. She never wanted to believe that Jack was a guardian. All this time, she figured everyone had been bluffing about Jack being a guardian. This is all the proof she needed.

Summer reluctantly picks up the third and largest egg. The projection shows old memories of her and Bunny. The two creating the gardens, Summer as a young child running around with Bunny instead of hiding amongst her secret swahilian village. Or, the village she used to know before it was destroyed.

The projection ends with her handing Bunny a flower for him to care for. Her jaw drops as she sees the flower she has been sent to find. It had grown to the size of her face. The stem is as thick as a mini tree trunk and the petals change colors. It looks like a rose but without the thorns. It spews colors and has an illuminated yellow light surrounding it. She picks up the flower, smiling at her find. Underneath the roots of the flower is another egg. The roots of the flower are wrapped around the egg, holding it in place.

Summer closes the large egg and sets it on Bunny's wooden desk. She reaches for the egg and the roots withdraw, letting her take it. She sets the flower back into the egg so she can take a closer look at the tiny egg.

It is gold and silver colored. It is different from the other memory eggs. She turns it and watches the projection unfold. She immediately feels her hands grow hot as she watches the story unfold.

Her hair catches fire and she can feel her heart race. She can't tell if what she is feeling is anger, pain, disgust, or a mix of all three. Then something happens that has never happened to her.

She feels her entire body begin to burn. Her wings suddenly catch fire. Her mind is going a million different directions. Summer doesn't even acknowledge that her wings are so large that they droop behind her. It is possible that the room is already on fire. But she doesn't care. She has reached a new level of angry. There is only one thing... one person... that would put her over the top.

**Afew notes... YES, I did mean to say Swahili. SUMMER IS AFRICAN. I know it seems confusing about how close her village and Jack's village was but trust me it will all make sense a little later on! That being said, i don't know why I chose this specific nationality, I just thought it would be cool. Geographically it is not correct, historically it is not correct but I will make it correct very soon.**

**Another note... No, Bunny is not in the Warren at the same time as Jack and Summer. You will find out later why they aren't!**

**Again, thank you all so much for reading and following! I really have enjoyed writing this story. I'm not sure if I am going to update as often as I just did because I do have other stuff going on (aka my other story involving a Big Hero 6 and Wreck it Ralph/Tron mashup) so I probably will NOT do what I did this week and post two chapters. I just really hated the way the last chapter went but it ended up being relevant to the story. See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Choosing Sides

Jack stares dumbfounded at the secret passageway that has closed in front of him. He pushes against the wall, trying to will it to move. The two large eggs that guarded it seem to laugh at him, bobbing their large heads up and down. Jack scratches his head looking around. The room is still snowing. Bunny is going to be mad, but right now he has to find Summer.

Jack takes off, back through the nearest tunnel. Something is telling him that there is another piece to the puzzle. There is something that the other guardians aren't telling him about Summer. How is it that Summer knew a secret passage way that he didn't know? He has been spending more time with Bunny since he became a guardian and he thought he knew every nook and cranny in the Warren.

Jack keeps flying, passing every egg incubation spot, passing every garden, and flying along every river.

"Where could you be?" Jack says, starting to get worried. He should've never brought her here. He flies into another tunnel and is hit with a wave of heat and the smell of smoke. He coughs and stands to his feet. He points his staff down the hole and sends a shot of ice down the shaft. A column of fire blocks his ice blast and he hears a voice ring. Jack finds himself back into the nearest clearing, smoke pouring out of the tunnel.

"Don't you dare fight me Jack," Summer says, her eyes on fire as she walks through the black smoke. The next thing Jack sees is her large wings dragging fire behind her. Summer is walking with her bare feet. The grass singes as she steps out of the tunnel. Her wings drag behind her, a slow fire beginning to spread in the room. In her right hand she holds a flower and in her left hand she holds a tiny golden egg.

"Summer? What are you doing?" Jack asks surveying the damage, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Summer laughs taking a couple steps toward him. Jack is giving off a cold essence, but it didn't bother her as much as the heat bothered him. "The question I should be asking is what happened to you, Jack?"

"I'm tired of the riddles Summer! I know that you used to be a guardian! But what happened to you wasn't my fault!" Jack glares at her.

"Funny thing about that," Summer smiles, "I thought long and hard about why things happen the way they did and it all makes sense. It is like nothing ever changed. Before we were chosen people liked you better. They always have. And then I become a guardian, I never got to see you, and then all of a sudden it's like Man in Moon realized that there was someone more qualified to be a Guardian."

"Summer you're sick," Jack stands to his feet, stepping back and watching as fire begins to engulf the room. The more Jack talks the angrier Summer gets, the flames on her wings growing.

"You don't think I know that?" Summer screams, "I want to be normal again Jack! I want to go back to being who I was! Being a guardian! I want to bring joy to kids, I want to be able to have fun!"

"But I've seen you do all of that!" Jack says, "This isn't who you are!"

"You don't get it!" Summer rolls her eyes, putting the flower and the egg in a hidden pocket in her dress, "I want to be able to fly and be amazing without burning everything I touch! I want to be able to be out in the open without creating miserable heat waves! I became a season! Sometimes I don't even feel real."

"But you do bring joy to kids! They get to spend time outside in the—"

"Heat?" Summer glares, "What can I do besides bring the heat? Don't try to justify this as if what I am is a good thing!"

"But we can help you—"

"No you can't!" Summer finally says, her hands catching fire, "You can't help me because not even the other guardians can. I'm sorry… they WOULDN'T help me. I am going to help myself and I am going to make you all pay for what you did to me!"

Summer stretches out her hands and pulls up. The floors crack open and Jack finds himself raised into the air. Out of the cracks and the fire, spills out her army of burning pixies. They smile sinisterly at each other before looking at Summer who has her head bowed in anger.

"Destroy everything," Summer says. The pixies laugh and take off through the tunnels. Jack tries to fly after them but Summer grabs his wrist with a fire lasso, pulling him to the ground. He grabs his wrist in pain and kicks up his staff.

He aims it towards her and shoots. She steps to the side, but Jack follows her, shooting again and again. Summer smiles and punches the blows, her hands still on fire. She gets closer as he continues to shoot and she pulls back her arm and gives Jack a blow to his face. Jack falls to the ground and screams. He turns and claps his hands together. A large blow of frost hurdles her way. Summer's eyes widen and she shields her face as the ice blasts her against the wall. The fire in the clearing dissipates as she falls to the ground. She grabs her head and laughs, her hands and wings no longer on fire. Summer stands to her feet her entire body smoking from his ice.

"You're fighting the wrong battle, Jack." Summer laughs as she stands, "Face it. You weren't meant to be a guardian. My pixies have destroyed everything Bunny worked so hard to build. And what did you do? You put out one fire."

Jack puts his head down, gasping for air.

"You think one little blow of ice was going to take me out?" Summer laughs harder, "Jack, fire melts ice! What did you expect to happen? You won't be able to stop me."

"What else is there?" Jack glares, "What else are you up to?"

"I don't need to explain myself twice."

"You think Man in Moon is going to give you your position back now that you have destroyed the Warren?" Jack asks dragging himself closer to the snow globe that he had spotted in the corner of his eye. If I could just get both of us out of here… Jack thinks to himself.

"I didn't say anything about him GIVING it to me," Summer sneers, "I said I was going to TAKE."

"Take this!" Jack says tossing the snow globe into the air and pulling him and Summer through it. Summer and Jack stumble out of the snow globe and onto the ice.

Jack takes a deep breath in, glad to feel the ice instead of the heat. Summer glares up at him.

"You brought me back to the pole?" Summer sighs. "Well, I had to get back somehow."

Jack looks at her curiously as she takes to the air. Her large wings flap in the sun and she smiles. Jack watches in awe as her pendant catches a ray from the sun and a wave of red colors sprinkle of her body. Jack flies toward her, staff in hand.

"Stop!" Jack says about to hit her with his staff. Summer stands strong, still suspended in the air. Her eyes glow red and she holds out a hand. Jack swings at her and Summer holds up a hand, blocking the blow. Summer side kicks him in his stomach, sending him spinning out of control. He comes at her with a fist and Summer smiles.

She holds out her palm and waits for the impact of his fist. A blue and red yin and yang symbol flashes before them and dissipates into the air. Jack is breathing hard, unable to comprehend what had happened.

He stares down at his hand as he feels something burn. In his palm, a moon symbol flashes on his hand. Summer shows her palm and a symbol of the sun flashes on hers before disappearing.

"What was that?" Jack asked, Tooth and Sandman suddenly appearing behind him. Bunnymund and North run out of the workshop, which is not too far behind them.

"If only you could remember," Summer narrowed her eyes, "We'll always be linked to each other Jack. Always."

"Summer!" Tooth shouts, but she does a back handspring, her toes pointed and leaving a trail of fire as she does. The air becomes a colorful display of fire as her toes draw images in the sky. It was a hieroglyph meaning disappear. In a matter of seconds, Summer is gone.

Jack's breath is quick, his mind wandering in a million different directions. He lowers himself to the ice and stands in front of Bunny and North. North rushes them all into the workshop, Bunny rushing towards the fireplace to warm up.

"We can't stay right now," Jack says suddenly, "There is somewhere we need to be."

Sandman puts up a question mark and the symbol that was on Jack's hand.

"I know Sandy, and I will get to that but first we have to go to the Warren. Right now." Jack says pulling out the snowglobe and handing it back to North.

"WHHAAATT?! You had my snow globe?" North exclaims with wide eyes, "How do you do these things?"

"We have a bigger problem right now," Jack says looking at Bunny, "I should have never taken her there."

Jack has never seen Bunny look as confused as he did at that moment. Bunny's face flashes between anger and sadness. He wastes no time tapping his foot on the ground and slipping into the hole. Tooth, North, Jack, and Sandman use the snow globe in order to get to the Warren.

The horror on Bunnymund's face was enough to make Jack wish he could resign as a guardian. The Warren was no longer on fire, but it is still smoking. Ash covers the floor from all of the burned flowers and eggs.

"Oh my goodness," Tooth exclaims looking around.

"She destroyed everything we had grown together," Bunnymund's ears fall as he picks up the remains. He takes a deep breath and goes deeper into the Warren, the others trailing behind him. Every tunnel, every clearing, was destroyed. The rivers were dried up and the flowers Bunny uses to color the eggs were singed and dying.

"What have we done," North shakes his head, surveying the damage, "I never would have thought that Summer could have done all this!"

Sandman displays a symbol of a cave above his head and then a symbol of a key.

"That's right!" Tooth gasps, "If she wouldn't have gotten out of the Underground she wouldn't have—"

Jack holds up a hand as Bunny stops in front of a completely singed door. He breaks it down and steps inside his office. All the eggs they had built together… all the memories he had gathered over the years… were all gone.

"She came for the flower," Bunnymund says gathering the open eggs, "The eggs. This is what must have blown her top."

Tooth nods, "She finally had to see the truth. Everything that she missed out on."

"Those had memories in them?" Jack questions.

"Yes… and tokens. Bunny keeps tokens of each battle. The black sand from our second battle with pitch, a branch from our first battle with pitch and—"

"A flower from our battle with Summer." Bunny says, his eyes narrowed, "Why did you bring her here, mate?"

Jack lowers his head not wanting to admit that he had wanted to spend time with her. How would he be able to explain this to them? He is ashamed of what he has done. But he made Summer a promise. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving things the way they would've.

"I… I went to talk to her as you guys asked me too," Jack says his head still bowed.

"And?" Tooth asks, flying closer to him, "Jack you have to tell us what happened."

"She was afraid of Sandman's sand. We were just talking—"

"She didn't try anything?" Tooth interrupts.

"No, she didn't," Jack sighs, "The first time I fought her was here… today."

"She's good at talking," Bunnymund says with anger in his voice, "She used you to get here. How could you not see that? This is what she does! This is why we locked her up!"

"Bunny!" North shouts at him, "We can't point fingers at Jack. We asked him to talk to her—"

"Yes talk to her! Not destroy the Warren! He wasn't ready to take this on—"

"But he fought pitch!" Tooth pleads at Bunny, "He was ready! I mean how many mistakes have we made?"

"None that destroyed our homes!" Bunny says, "How am I supposed to clean all of this up? This is hundreds and hundreds of years worth of work!"

"We have another 10 months to at least get this place back on its feet," Tooth tries to soothe Bunny. North taps Sandman on his head to wake him up.

"Just go," Bunnymund says to them all, "I don't know what Summer wanted with the flower. But we are going to find her and we are going to put her back where she belongs. Underground where she can't harm anyone."

"We don't have time to waste!" North says, "The pole is melting!"

"What?" Tooth gasps.

"I noticed it the first time she showed up. I had some of my yetis take a trip down to the farthest regions of the pole and the ice is starting to break apart. The temperatures are rising in every region on the planet." North shakes his head.

"We need to find out what she has against you Jack," Tooth says. It is the first time Jack remembers the punch Summer had given him. He touches his tooth and his eyes widen.

"It's loose!" Jack says.

"Let's take it back to my place," Tooth says before turning to Bunny, "If you need anything let us know."

"Just go," Bunnymund says one last time. North pulls out his snow globe and whispers tooth palace. He rolls it on the floor and a portal opens. Jack takes one last look at Bunny before hopping through the portal.

"That idiot!" Summer fumes sending a blast of heat towards the cave ceilings, "How could they do this to me?"

The flower stands idly next to the small golden egg. She punches a wall, listening to the sounds of cracking dirt. Summer may have escaped from the Underground long ago, but sometimes she went back to the place that fueled her anger. The place that helped her gain control of her new powers. A hole in the ceiling let in a little light from the sun and granted her entry. Summer knows her foster family would be looking for her, but she realizes it is time for her to move on. No more jumping from family to family, trying to blend in. She doesn't need to hide anymore. She has made her presence more than known.

Summer opens the small golden egg and watches a battle against herself. The first scene shows her examining a black thorn bush, dripping a dark liquid. She touches it and watches in horror as it seeps into her skin. At first, nothing happens and she stands wide-eyed.

The next scene shows her panicking, talking to Bunny about the poison coursing through her veins. Her hair suddenly catches fire and Bunnymund fumbles backwards. He taps his feet and they land in North's workshop.

The last scene shows the Man in Moon's rejection. Summer fumes and takes off, discovering a little about her new powers. Man in Moon supplies the Guardians with four white orbs and they each launch one at her, knocking her to the ground. Bunny taps his foot and watches in terror as she slips into the Underground, a green tree ring slipping off her finger and into Bunny's hand.

The projection ends and left over is the same green ring she had lost that day. Summer refuses to touch it, refuses to put it on. She can't imagine putting it on after so many years without it. It didn't even suit her anymore. Summer had changed with her powers. It wasn't her fault. It was Man in Moon's fault.

"So what do I do with the flower now?" Summer asks Woman in Sun, her curly hair growing a fierce red, trying not to set fire.

Woman in Sun displays a shadow of the flower. Then it flashes a picture of Jack.

"Are you kidding me?" Summer rolls her eyes, "Why is he in the picture again?"

Another shadow appears and Summer gasps, finally understanding.

"You want me to transfer what turned me into Summer… into Jack?" Summer gasps, "We were supposed to be getting rid of this not transferring it!"

One last image displays a picture of Pitch and Summer takes a few steps back, unable to find the words to say.

"Wh… I mean… I thought… What?!" Summer shouts, "Pitch? You want me to work with Pitch?"

"Guilty as charged," A voice calls emerging from the dark, careful not to stumble too far into the sunlight.

"Oh my gosh," Summer says, "There is no way I am working with you."

"I would say the same," Pitch glares, "But I'm not the one calling the shots this time."

Pitch was a tall lean figure cloacked in black and a grey face. His smile is menacing, but it didn't scare Summer. Hardly anything did. She only ever felt anger.

"Please, the Guardians creamed you the last time you went up against them. Why on Earth does Woman in Sun think you could be of use?"

"Because I know how they work. Particularly I know Jack's weaknesses. He is your biggest threat."

"Nobody knows Jack better than I do," Summer argues, crossing her arms putting a hip out.

"You know the Jack you grew up with," Pitch shoots back, "not the Jack Frost he has grown to be."

"He couldn't have changed that much," Summer releases her arms.

"Why don't you let me help you and we can finally take the Guardians down for good?" Pitch smiles.

Summer thinks about this for a second before looking into Pitch's eyes. Suddenly she realizes his game.

"You don't want to just take out the Guardians," Summer snickers, a sideways smile appearing on her face, "You want to replace them and the two of us be the only Guardians."

"Jack can join us too," Pitch says, surprised she was able to see right through him, "He is easily persuaded."

"How can you be so sure?" Summer says, "If there is anything I have noticed about him is that he has grown more stubborn."

"Because he has a weakness whether he realizes it or not."

"What weakness?" Summer asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"You," Pitch laughs allowed spreading his arms towards her, "His weakness is you."

_**Okay, I really hope this chapter went as well as I thought it did. For SoaringChickPea and ZumbaChicks:**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my other stories haha! I think it's really cool that you guys like my stories. Yes Summer is a very interesting character and I have had an interesting time designing her. I got the idea during a car ride honestly. It was hot outside and I thought, wow Jack Frost would have a heck of a time with a character like this. So, again thanks you guys for reading!**_

_**For Changeling43:  
**__**I meant to say something last chapter but I forgot! I'm glad you like the idea and I hope you stick around!**_


End file.
